everworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Everworld (place)
Everworld is the titular location where most of the book series of the same name takes place. It is a parallel universe separated from the ordinary world, called the Old World. History Creation Not much is known of Everworld's history. It is known that Everworld has existed for one thousand years in its own time. It is known that it was created when the pagan gods of myth becamed tired of the Old World and went off to creat a world where the rules were more subject to their will. It started off as a few pantheons of gods, until eventually all creatures and figures of myth and legend were brought over into Everworld. The gods also brought many ordinary humans with them so they would still be worshiped. Alien gods enter Everworld Eventually, the gods of other worlds came to reside in Everworld, namely the Coo Hatch and the Hetwan . The only Hetwan god, Ka Anor , launched a war against the other gods when he began devouring them. Cosmology The physical layout of Everworld defies the laws of nature. The different territories are made up of which god or power reigns over that culture. Everworld is not built together smoothly like our own world, but instead is more like a quilt, with territories ending right next to another territory abruptly. This means that Greece, for example, lies right next to sub-Saharan Africa, completely with total shifts in the climates. In addition, the physical laws of Everworld aren't definite and unchanging like in the Old World. It seems that if a being in Everworld has enough (or possibly wrote some of the "rules") could break them if they so desired. An example of this would be slowing a person's momentum when they fall off a cliff. Time also seems to pass slower than in the Old World. People Norsemen They are called Vikings. They worship the Norse gods. They're made up of farmers, craftsmen, and warriors who glorify. From their interactions with the protagonists, they are friendlier and more agreeable than most other people. They are also easier to motivate and quicker to act rather than squabbling among themselves. They also have a strong sense of honor and loyalty. Overall, the Vikings are portrayed as one of the more benevolent peoples, despite their love of warfare. During the time in which the series takes place, they worship Loki after he overthrew and imprisoned Odin. In the end of the first book, Search for Senna, and all of Land of Lost, they go to make war on the Aztecs, as Loki promised them that if they brought him Huitzilpochtli's head, then he would give them bak Odin. The reason why Loki wanted Huitzilopochtli dead is because he was known to be in league with Ka Anor. They, as well as Loki, also think that Thor was eaten by Ka Anor, while in reality, he is one of Hel's prisoners. Known gods and supernatural creatures * Loki * Odin * Thor * Baldur * Hel * Fenrir * Jörmungandr, aka, the Midgard Serpent * Nidhoggr * Valkyries Aztecs The Aztecs are portrayed as a brutal and savage people. Their religion requires human sacrifice. They also practice cannibalism, eating the parts of the body that their gods do not want. Warriors and priests are shown to be venerated, whereas the common people are are poor and malnourished. They have many names, some of which include the Mexica (which is actually what they call themselves), the "Blood-Drinkers," and the "Heart-Eaters." Despite their savagery, they're quite advanced in other ways, for example, they have large and complex cities made of stone, and much to the relief of Jalil, David, and Christopher, their prisons have baths with soap. The ones encountered in the books worship Huitzilopochtli in the city of New Tenochtitlan. Huitzilpohctli is in league with Ka Anor, which is why Loki sends the Vikings to war against them. It also mentioned that other Aztec groups worship Quetzalcoatl. Known gods and supernatural creatures * Huitzilopochtli * Quetzalcoatl Greeks The Greeks live in the area surrounding Mt. Olympus. They are fighting a direct war with the Hetwan. They are known to worship Zeus, along with the other Olympians. Mt. Olympus is one of the most powerful places in Everworld, as well as being pristine and well organized. Zeus and Ares are both described by Jalil as being, "definite head cases." Athena, on the other hand, is portrayed as being one of the more sane and benevolent gods, as well as being very intelligent by god standards. Jalil describes her as being smart enough to know and understands her own limits. Known gods and supernatural creatures * Zeus * Ares * Hera * Poseidon * Hades * Athena * Dionysus * Apollo * Artemis * Hermes * Hephaistos * Aphrodite * Eros * Heracles * Iris * Hebe * Ganymede (eaten by Ka Anor) * Nymphs * Satyrs * Pegasus Egyptians The Egyptians are very similar to their real-world counterparts in that they live along the Nile River valley, and are staunch traditionalists. However, due to centuries of inbreeding and strict rituals, they have grown weak, and have been conquered by the Amazons. Their gods are still alive, however they never take any action because of the ritualistic worship they recieve. The queen of the Amazons, Pretty Little Flower, gives a crude yet accurate description of how the gods became so stagnant: "And if you want your ass kissed from sunrise to sunrise then you must hold your ass very still." Known gods and supernatural creatures * Isis * Osiris * Amun-Ra * Sobek * Horus * Seth * Khnum (he is not specifically named, but he is seen). Knights and other Arthurian figures These people are from the Arthurian myths. The Knights themselves still follow the same code of honor and chivalry that they did in the Old World. For example, they go out of their way to rescue and protect the innocent and the weak, but they also believe that a woman's place is not on the battlefield, despite witnessing April roasting several trolls. They do have their own castle (with Galahad having several), with peasants who live around the castle. These peasants are presumably Serfs, just like in medieval feudalism. Though the Knights and Merlin do not age, they also are not immortal. Galahad is a major character in book three, and Merlin is a major character throughout the entire series. King Arthur has been killed. Known legendary figures and supernatural creatures * King Arthur - Galahad has said that he died. When April asked Galahad what he was like, Galahad simply replied, "He was a king." * Sir Galahad - The "perfect knight." He was the most morally righteous of all of Arthurs' knights. He rescues the four main characters and Senna at the beginning of Enter the Enchanted, and tries to protect them from Loki. He is killed by a dragon at the end of the book. He leaves David his magical sword. * Merlin - Described by Senna as being the most dangerous being in Everworld, as even though he isn't nearly as powerful as a strong god, he is vastly more intelligent and clever. He is also the greatest wizard of all time. He wants to protect Senna from being used and abused by the gods, and also wants to unite Everworld in order to defeat Ka Anor. * Dragons - Dragons are intelligent and powerful creatures capable of speaking the human tongue. They can fly and breath fire. They also have a love treasure and their services can be bought for the right price, as evidenced by Merlin's use of one in Inside the Illusion. * Sir Gawain * Sir Kay * Sir Perceval * Sir Gareth * Sir Bedevere Fairy Land The Fairy Land is the home of the fairies and leprechauns. It's ruled over by the Fairy King and Fairy Queen. The land is very rich, being the center of Everworld's economy. The land is shown being most like the Old World, due to the heavy attention on business. The fairies were formerly ruled over the Daghda, but he was eaten by Ka Anor. They have since formed an alliance with the Hetwans. * Fairy King: The king of Fairy Land. * Fairy Queen: The queen of Fairy Land. * Fairies: The small inhabitants of Fairy Land. * Leprechauns: The other inhabitants of Fairy Land. * Ambrigar: A fairy merchant. Category:Locations